Hidden Walls
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Sakura is hungry for vengeance. Employeed by Orochimaru to be a seductress and murderess, she might just get the chance. Rated M for lemon. OrochimaruXSakura and ?XSakura.
1. Her Master's Mission

Chapter One: Her Master's Mission

"And this time…don't fail me…"

The blaring music, the blinding lights, the smell of sweat that dripped down the bodies of the young adults, it was your classic nightclub. Deep within the city, hidden behind crumbling, out of date, seedy buildings, where only members and their guests were allowed to enter, Club X. Simply named for its reputation in the customers need for sexual banter. It was a place where sex was simply something to do. A convince for the people. It was a place where the rich land owners and power hungry lords could find a simple one night stand or courtesan. It was also where the crime lords made their headquarters. Their own ladies of the night would pose as an easy lay or seductress of the men and lead them to the rooms hidden beneath the floorboards or behind the walls where that which is unspoken would begin and end with a bloodbath. Of course, the mess would always be cleaned up before the next unlucky fellow would be foolishly led in.

"Your target, Higarashi Nobu. He is the boss of the fastest growing company in this country. He finances his growth through fine women, getting them to create "relationships" with his competition. Said nights would then be used as blackmail. With his competition fearing their ultimate demise they bow to him and his business grows. Simply eliminate him, he has a liking for women like you, so it should be easy. Good luck my dear."

She nodded to her boss. It was ironic, he was a power hungry lord himself and he made his business off of killing other lords on requests. You would think he would become a target himself, I guess that's what you get when you start the world's most notorious underground sex and murder empire.

"Don't forget your disguise my dear," he nearly hissed.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," she finally spoke in her sensually husky voice. He tossed her a black wig that would fall to the small of her back. She slipped in on carefully, as to hide all of her exotic pink hair beneath it. Her smoldering green eyes popped against her alabaster skin and the cascading black waterfall on her head. She was dressed in a silky red tank top that was modest yet extremely sexy. It allowed the men she targeted to use their imaginations. She also wore a short black skirt that hugged her curves tightly and black boots that laced up to her knees. Standing at 5 foot 6 and having all the right equipment, Haruno Sakura had been discovered at the young age of 16 by Lord Orochimaru. She had been living on the streets after the brutal murder of her family only a year earlier. She still bore the scars of the encounter that left her craving revenge. She had taken the job that Orochimaru offered because of his promise to help her with her revenge. She had become strong and now at the age of 21 she was itching to meet her final target. For now however, she was stuck seducing one man after another, taking on a different identity each night, and taking down men who meant nothing to her, all in the hopes of one day, running into him.

"He will be here in a few minutes. You are to meet him at the bar; he will be waiting at the end of it in the last stool."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed and turned on her heel letting herself out of her masters chambers. Another night, another act, another kill; it was the same each and every night. Tonight would prove to be interesting she hoped. Most of the men she had to seduce were little to no fun, but with Nobu's reputation, she could hope for a little more excitement. Sure enough, when she made her way from the secret hiding place where Lord Orochimaru had cleverly disguised their hideout, she spotted her target. He was right where he was supposed to be sipping on what looked from a distance like bourbon. She grimaced inwardly, that kind of alcohol took forever to get off her skin. She hated the smell; still, a job was a job. Like a cat Sakura slipped on over to him, he didn't even notice her until she spoke.

"Are you waiting for me," she whispered against his ear. He visibly jumped and shuttered at the warm breath and sudden contact.

"I've heard of you. The woman of every man's desire, pale skin like snow, black hair like ebony, and eyes greener than the grass on the rolling hills. Your reputation around here is legendary; I should consider myself lucky to be so close."

"Yes you should be Nobu-san."

"So you know me?"

"How could I not? One of the most powerful lords, oh my, tonight must be my lucky night." She giggled like a school girl with a crush as she pressed her body closer to his.

She would flirt with him and the game would begin. A few words whispered against the shell of his ear that would make him want her. She would lead him on, working him up more and more, feeling his body temperature rise, understanding his pure lust for her that surrounded him like a thick cloud. Then he would be given what he wanted, or so he thought, until her coup de grâce.

"Would you like to dance," he asked her, finally facing her full on. His eyes widened in shock, he was captivated. She smirked, "Only if you let me lead," she responded. He gulped and nodded. She smiled full on, a dazzling smile like diamonds and grabbed his hand leading him to his feet and pulling him to the dance floor where many young adults were blissfully unaware of what happened behind the hidden walls of the club. She began to sway with the music still holding his hand and he swayed, not nearly as gracefully. His dancing was more like a drunken monkey. Sakura rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to be as promising as she thought, but it had begun. She had to finish the job.

She turned her back to him and began to grind against him, he laughed lowly, "I see you are enjoying my company," he said placing his hands on her hips making her grind into him harder. "It would seem I am," she said back as she inwardly retched at the feeling of his excitement being pressed into her hard. This man made her sick to her stomach. She swayed in combination with the grinding he was making her do. She could feel his arousal, it made her sick. She wanted to get this over with fast. "What would you say to a…private…audience with me," she whispered silkily. He nearly growled in his throat. "I would accept that audience, when and where?" Checkmate, all men were fickle. Visual creatures, offer a little game and they are there. "Now," she said adding a little bit of lust to her voice. It was a well practiced version of speech, and it all added to the act. "Follow me," she said, her eyes clouding over. He did so quickly, very willingly.

"It has to be quick, just in case people noticed us leaving together," she said.

He nodded, "Of course. You know, I don't even know your name."

"You don't need to know it, you won't be using it again," she said.

"What?"

Sakura tapped on part of the wall, they had walked far away from the clubbers on the dance floor. Nobody would see them now. The wall slid back showing a hallway lit only by a candle every few feet. "Trust me," she told him. She gave him a sultry look and he seemed to melt inside like butter. He stuttered a vague "okay" and followed her. The wall slid back into place the second both were over the threshold. "There is a room just down this hall, nobody will hear us," she told him.

"Just you and me," he asked. She nodded giving him a sweet smile as she walked backwards keeping her eyes locked on him. She led him to the room and he followed like a little lost puppy. Inside the room was red and gold tapestries, a futon that look like it belonged in a palace and candles provided the only light. "Lay down," he said attempting to take the lead in the situation. "Why Nobu, so forward, I like it," she said. He nodded as watched her ease herself onto the futon her legs crossed over each other in an intimate fashion. He wanted her, wanted her so bad that it hurt, and she knew it. She could see him shake as he shut the door behind him, she could see the sweat beading on his forehead as his own body temperature rose higher. She could see him undressing her with his eyes. She almost found it comical; the way men always seemed to act when this started to happen. He kneeled down to her level eyes locking on her. "Are you sure," he asked in a shaking voice, like he was afraid she would reject him at the last moment. "As sure as I ever was," she said easing a soothing sound into her words. She needed him weak and helpless before she could carry out her plan.

He kissed her with hesitation, like he had never been with a woman. It made her want to laugh how cautious he was. "Come now, Nobu-san. I know you can do better than that. Show me what a real man is capable of." That did the trick, Sakura was certainly surprised. Nobu slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard. He was a little sloppy but it was different from how any other man had reacted with her. It normally took them longer to warm up to her. Orochimaru had been right; Nobu did have a thing for women. "Oh, Nobu, don't stop," Sakura moaned out hoping to get Nobu a little more unaware of what was about to happen. It worked again. He crawled more on top of her, kissed down her neck and licked back up. In her mind it was kind of gross but it felt good so she could excuse the oddness of the situation. He had uncrossed her legs and was resting one hand on her upper thigh while the other was toying with the end of her shirt. He pulled her shirt off in one quick movement, continuing to play with her breasts still confined in her lacy bra. "You're like an angel," he murmured. "An angel of hell is more like it," she whispered. "Why would you say that," he asked her. Without any warning Sakura sat up quickly, pushing Nobu off of her. She straddled him keeping him pinned to the floor. His eyes widened in fear of the beautiful woman on top of him. From under the futon she produced a thin, long, and gleaming in the candle light blade. "Only one of us will leave this room alive, Nobu-san. You have struck fear into the hearts and minds of people for far too long. You use women for your own selfish causes. My Lord Orochimaru has asked me to rid this world of scum like you!"

"You work for Orochimaru," he nearly screamed as he thrashed beneath her trying to force her off of him. His hands grabbed at her trying to throw her off balance. He clawed at her body, tearing her bra off in the process and leaving long red marks across her chest. Sakura attempted to bring the blade down into the man's heart but his hands blocked her target. She used her knee to hit him right where it would hurt most, causing him to freeze for just a moment, a moment that was long enough for her blade to impale his heart. He screamed in pain and anguish, "You little bitch!" Sakura pulled the blade back up causing a waterfall of blood to rain over her, Nobu, and the beautiful furnishings. He lay dead and unmoving below her, she breathed deeply, inhaling the coppery scent that hung in the room. Her entire body was covered in his blood. She stood up slowly, walked to the door and opened it. Standing against the wall was Orochimaru. "Well my dear, judging from your looks, your mission was a success." His eyes lingered on her bloody breasts, the sadistic bastard. "Yes my lord," she answered no emotion in her voice. He pulled a shirt out from underneath his, "Put this on. I don't want anyone looking at you the way I do as you make your way to your room." The shirt was simple and white when Sakura pulled it on, but it quickly turned red-ish brown due to her blood covered body. "Thank you my lord." She bowed and made her way to her room. "Good job my dear, one more target down. You are one step closer to your goal. The cleaners will dispose of his body soon. When you get to your room, wash all of his disgusting blood off of yourself, and wait for me. I am in need of your special company tonight," he hissed the last sentence.

"Yes my lord," she whispered. She knew he could hear her.


	2. Her Master's Visit

Chapter 2: Her Master's Visit

The hot shower water had run cold long ago but Sakura couldn't find the gumption to pull herself out from under its spray. The blood of her kill had washed down the drain within a few minutes and she had finally gotten the old copper scent off her skin. She knew when she stepped out of the shower what would be waiting for her; Orochimaru hadn't exactly been vague in his orders. He wanted her just as much as any other man. He did well in hiding it when others were around, many suspected there was some kind of chemistry but blew it off as overly personal business. He had been visiting her room late at night frequently since she turned 19. For two years their real relationship had been kept secret. Relationship may not be the right word to use, it wasn't love, and that both of them knew. It was nothing more than lust; it was about nothing more than sex. He got what he wanted, he made her feel like a real woman, he was the only one to unleash her true colors, and she would repay him by doing his dirty work, which would pay off for her in the long run. It got her closer to her target and created a stronger bond with one of the most powerful underground bosses. It was one big loop of sick, twisted irony.

Eventually Sakura sighed, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. It would be a little bit of comfort to her already frazzled nerves. After so many times with him, she still felt butterflies at the thought of being so intimate. An intimacy that wouldn't end in bloodshed that is. She opened the door, and sure enough, as expected, he sat waiting on her bed staring at the bathroom door. He drank in her dripping wet figure.

"Sakura, there you are. You took a while."

"I needed to get his blood off, you know that."

"Well now you're clean. You almost glow." His eyes lingered on every inch of her exposed flesh from across the room. Sakura could tell just by looking at him he was imagining tearing off the towel that covered her privet parts. He was imagining what he had seen many times before. "My dear, my Sakura, come here," he whispered. She had no choice, she couldn't disobey her master. She walked slowly towards him, nervousness building within her stomach. It was only with him that she grew nervous, other men, the ones she normally killed before anything could happen, didn't unnerve her. She wouldn't spare them a second thought. Being with Orochimaru however, that was a whole different story. No matter how many times he visited her at night, looked her over with those snake like eyes, touched her in ways she never knew possible, she always felt unsure. Apprehensive. When she reached him he put his knee in between her legs. He didn't touch her; just let her hover above him.

"I want you Sakura."

"I'm already yours. You know that. I belong to you, and only you."

"Of course you do," he smirked. That's when he made his move. He tugged at the top edge of her towel pulling it down slowly. He watched her face, looking for any signs for him to stop. He knew she was still scared of him, she always would be, and he loved the power he held over her. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he told her. Against normal belief, Orochimaru wasn't always cold and sadistic. Sakura was the only one he visited anymore. The other girls in his harem had be cast aside we she arrived. They were now only tools, but Sakura…Sakura was more to him than just an employee. She was his daughter, his wife, his lover, and his most trusted. It was like he was bipolar. He could be evil and he could be good, it all depended on the day and who was around him. Right now, it was nothing more than pure animalistic passion for the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Don't stop," she told him.

"You're scared."

"You know I always am. I will kill for anybody, but I will only give myself to one man."

He smirked at her response. It was what he wanted, her consent to him, he wanted her to be his and only his. He kissed her slow and sensual. She loved it when he did that; it made her feel like she was important to him. Her towel was hanging around her hips leaving her breasts exposed to him. He took advantage of that, taking the left one in his hand, toying with it. She flinched at the suddenly rough contact but it felt amazing for her. He always knew where to start. He left her mouth to take her other breast into his mouth. Still standing above him, she tossed her head back, biting her lip to keep the pleasured sounds from coming out of her mouth. He was watching her, she knew it. He wanted to see her reaction to him. Without any warning he bit down on her breast causing her to call out in surprise. He sucked on it again to ease the sharp pain. There would be a mark tomorrow, his mark. She shuddered above him, her entire body wanting to be touched. He was going to drag this out she realized. Normally he would always start slow, sensual, and sweet, but like with all men, that animalistic hunger always got the best of him. Today he was in full control and he was going to let himself play with his little girl.

He switched his ministrations with his mouth to her other breast, still wet with his saliva. Her nipples were hard and ready for him. "Why must you torture me," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Because you torture me every single day Sakura," he replied taking his mouth away from her breast. "You will enjoy this. I'm going to make you feel good, like a queen."

"I always feel good, I always feel like royalty when it is you," she said meeting his lusty gave with darkening jade eyes.

He smirked and let his hands travel downwards as he gave her a bruising kiss. His hands met the towel around her hips. "Take it off," she ordered in a breathy voice.

"Since when are you in charge," he growled.

"Since now, when you insist on torturing me," she hissed back, wishing he would stop holding back.

"Well then my dear, I will fulfill your request…" He ripped off the towel exposing her body to him. Without warning he flipped her in the same moment, her back hit the bed and the air rushed out of her lungs. "You are mine," he said as he pulled off his shirt exposing the finely chiseled chest of white marble. His kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sakura returned the kiss with equal ferocity; she needed to cure her hunger for his touch. For once it was her being demanding. His hands played with her breasts, tweaking and rubbing. It wasn't enough, she lifted her hips against his clothed groin, and she could feel his excitement already. "Not yet," he growled. She ground her hips into him again earning a deep, throaty moan. It caught him off guard enough for her to switch positions with him to where she was no on top looking down as his heated, glazed over eyes. "Yes, now," she told him. She ran her hands over his chest and abs until she reached his pant line. She slipped her hands below the waist band and tugged down hard. Not to her surprise he has elected not to wear boxers beneath his pants allowing him to spring free hard and long.

"Well, seems you are just as excited as I," she purred.

"You seem to have that effect," he told her. Their playful banter could make their time together last longer, which is exactly what they wanted.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered as her hand gently brushed his erection. His eyes flashed in surprise, she never was one to tell exactly what she wanted. He flipped her on her back again. "Sakura, you want me to touch you that badly," he asked. She nodded in response hoping her would do so soon. "You want me to touch you here," he asked as his hand brushed the outside of her most sacred part. Sakura shivered in anticipation, "yes, please" she whispered. He slowly slipped on finger into her and she sighed in both pleasure and relief. "You want it so bad little Sakura," he said.

"Yes I do," she responded as he moved the lone finger in and out of her going deeper with each push. "Well then moan for me, tell me how much you want it," he said devilishly. On command she moaned and he rammed his finger into her harder. She squirmed slightly beneath him pushing herself closer to him, seeking more of his touch. Suddenly he touched her little nub, her clit, and her entire body reacted. Her legs thrashed at the sudden contact with her highly sensitive part. Her toes curled under and her hands balled into fists. She bit her lip to keep a scream from being heard. Again he touched her most sensitive little bit and she thrashed beneath him, he wrapped one arm around her left leg to keep her still and he continuously hit her spot again and again. He called out his name as her entire body felt electrified. He had never done this to her before, considering it had been so long, and the new sensation was awe inspiring. It made her shiver, squirm, and scream all at the same time.

"You like that," he asked, she nodded furiously as he stopped his never ending torture. She was wet with need and want, shaking from his ministrations. "You want me inside," he asked. He always asked, as a sign of respect towards the younger girl. She answered in a voice barely above a hum, "yes." He saw the shape her lips took and new exactly what she said. He positioned himself, holding onto her hips. Slowly he entered her body full on, stretching her to the max. She was tight and warm, just the way he wanted her. "Wrap your legs around me," he said through clenched teeth, holding back ever so slightly. She obeyed and felt him slide deeper within her. He started to move within her, slow for the first few thrust and then ever faster until she could no longer keep up with his powerful thrusts. She moaned with each thrust, the feeling of him inside her taking her to new heights. She heard his breathing get harder, his thrust felt rougher, he was close.

"Don't hold back," she told him as she grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. She called out as he thrust into her once more with such speed and force that it made her feel like the bed beneath them would break. As if her request was just that last little push he needed he came, spilling his seed into her. She sighed as she felt him fill her. It had been far too long since she felt him lose control like this, and she loved it. She loved making him feel like this to have him at her disposal for one. He thrust into her one last time making her scream as she too came. He watched her face contort in pleasure.

"Little Sakura, my little Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "You will always belong to me."

"Yes, my lord. Only to you," she said as her eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion. He pulled out of her and dressed again, taking an extra second to wrap her naked body in her towel once more. She would have to take another shower in the morning to wash his scent off her. After all, it was only a short amount of time before her next mission came along. He left the room with a smirk on his face. She was in for a surprise very, very soon.


	3. Oppertunity

Chapter 3: Opportunity

Sakura awoke the next morning groggy and with a killer headache. For some odd reason sex with her master always left her that way. She looked around noticing she was alone, not like she expected him to stay, he never did. She could still smell him; his scent was all over her bed and all over her skin. She sighed to herself, another shower was in order.

The warm water once again relaxed her muscles washing away the scent of the man she called master. Her entire body was sore; he hadn't been gentle all night. But still, she liked it rough. She turned the water off and stepped out wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. She ran her hand over the mirror in front of her ridding it of the condensation. Her pink locks were tangled and messy; her skin pale as ever with a few red marks along her shoulders that he had left. She sighed, another day, hopefully closer to her true target. She dressed in simple black shorts and red tube top remembering to use body wrappings to cover the marks he had left on her. She left her room and headed down to her masters chamber, just like any other morning, to receive her mission.

She knocked on the heavy metal door, the sounds bouncing back at her.

"Enter Sakura," his voice commanded and she didn't hesitate to obey the command. She walked through the door, face stone cold, emotionless. She stood directly in front of him with her feet shoulder width apart and hands folded at the small of her back and staring straight ahead, waiting for him to speak.

"Sakura, the time has come for you to complete your mission." His voice boomed with authority and seriousness. It was the voice that could strike danger into your heart.

"My lord, which mission are we talking about here," Sakura answered. She had a mission everyday but he was far more serious now that he had ever been in days past.

"The mission, my Sakura," he said as he rose from his seated position and walked towards her, "That you have been waiting for."

Sakura's breath caught as he stopped in front of her. "You remember Sakura, the reason why you came here to train under me. You know that now is the time to complete your destiny." Orochimaru circled her like a bird of prey. Sakura barely heard him. She was in her own world.

"Mom? Mom, answer me," a fifteen year old version of Sakura screamed. She sat on her knees over her mother's body. Her mom's pink hair was now blood red from the cut that ran across her neck. Sakura knew she was dead but her pleas still echoed with some vain sense of hope that her mother would wake and hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Sakura wrapped her arms around her mom ignoring the blood that began to seep into her clothes. Her mom's mangled body hung in her arms like some grotesque rag doll. "Please, wake up, please, please, please," Sakura whispered, begging, hoping, that all of this was just a nightmare. Her mother had been the first body she had found when she opened the door to her house. She had known something was wrong the second she walked up her driveway but she never could have imagined what had met her at the door.

Her living room looked as though a vicious battle had ensued. The couch was ripped to shreds, the curtains torn from the windows, picture frames broken and splattered with now drying blood. Precious family heirlooms were shattered against the hardwood floors. It was a battlefield. One Sakura wish wasn't real. She placed her mom back on the floor where she had found her in a puddle of her own blood. Sakura brushed a few strands of hair from her mother's face and tried to choke back tears. She stood and stepped over the body, willing herself to move and examine the rest of the house, knowing already what she would find.

The stairs where dripping blood. It ran like a river, slowing towards the end. Sakura walked up the stairs avoiding the puddles. When she reached the top she choked back the bile that rose in her throat. Her father's head was at the top of the stairs, cut from the rest of his body that lay only a foot away. His eyes looked up at her, grey and lifeless. It had been his blood that ran down the stairs. Sakura turned away, unable to look at her father who had once lifted her high into the air as a child, hugged her when she fell of her bike, and taught her how to stand up to the boys who used to pick on her. Sakura walked past the brutal scene, there was still one more unaccounted for. Her baby sister, who was no more than five; she couldn't imagine someone who would want to hurt a little child who couldn't fight back. Surely they had left her baby sister alone.

Sakura was wrong. Her baby sister's life had been cut short. Her little sister had hidden in Sakura's room, in her closet to be exact. Her body held no marks of cuts, instead, wrapped around her neck was Sakura's jacket. Sakura's baby sister had run into the bedroom searching for her sister for safety. When she couldn't find her she grabbed the closest thing of her sister's she could find, a black jacket which had been left on the bed. The little five year old had then tried to find refuge in the closet, but whoever had broken in and slaughtered the family had still found her and the proceeded to strangle her with the jacket that had been a safety blanket for her. It was at the sight of her dead sister that finally made Sakura break down. She balled her eyes out, and cursed the heavens that now held three new angels. And that's the way the police had found her, curled up in her room, hugging her knees, still crying, hours later. They had planned to send her to a halfway home, a place to live with other people who had lost their livelihood; but Sakura wouldn't have it. She ran and ran until she couldn't anymore.

She became a scavenger, hunting for her next meal in the streets, begging people for money. It was a worthless existence but Sakura felt no need to find a new family through the halfway house. She'd die before she'd replace the people she loved more than anything. A year after the murder, she had attempted to pickpocket an older man with long black hair, marble skin, and weird face markings. He had caught her in the act but took pity on her fragile being. He saw something in her green eyes, there was fierceness there, a hunger for blood, a hunger for revenge. He took her in, cleaned the dirt and grime off of her, and then later discovered, she was hit greatness asset. She was his and would remain so. Orochimaru had staked his claim on the little pink haired girl that day.

"He's been spotted," Sakura's voice asked. Her voice shook, from fear or anticipation, she didn't know. All she did know was that her heart was pounding in her chest and her fingers itched from something tangible to hold onto.

"Yes, right outside of city limits. I have intelligence that says he is heading into the city tonight. Tonight will be your chance to eliminate him."

"No," Sakura closed her eyes, her voice lowered to where it seemed hell would freeze over at the sound of it, and her fists curled tightly. "I want him to suffer. He made my mother, father, and sweet baby sister suffer until their last breaths. I want him to feel the pain that they felt. I want him to feel my hatred for him. I want him to feel the pain I feel every day because of what he did so many years ago. I will kill him slowly. I will make him trust me and then I will take everything away from him. One piece at a time." Sakura's eyes snapped open, their green color hazy with murderous intent. "Get ready, Uchiha Sasuke, you're mine."

Orochimaru smirked; his little cherry blossom was ready to kill.


	4. Target

Chapter 4: Target

Sakura walked the streets of this city. Her mind was lost in thought, what she had waited for, for so long, was finally coming, and it was coming to her instead of her searching for it. Surely this would be an easy mission to complete, it was her ultimate mission. Or so she hoped, she never really did enjoy killing people, but then again she didn't hate it either. Any time she killed it was for a good reason, right? They were bad people; nobody would miss them, right? Or so she thought; her mind wondered to her last kill that man Nobu. He had been vile, slimy, disgusting, but maybe there was someone who was now missing him? Much like she missed her family. No, she thought, that was impossible. Nobody could love such a vile man, or could they? Sakura's musings happened frequently but with the approach of her final mission she was actually paying attention to them. Uchiha Sasuke, he had family, she knew that. The Uchiha's held property all over the country and were renowned for the ability to adapt, control, fight, and rule. They were a huge clan but they had cast out their youngest members, brother Itachi and Sasuke, when they both went on killing sprees. Itachi had killed a chunk of the clan for reasons that were unknown; however he had been stopped, caught, and executed on the spot for his crimes. His younger brother, Sasuke, was found guilty of killing the Haruno's, even though there was no DNA evidence connecting him to the crime. But that wasn't the point, he had been accused, found guilty, cast out of the clan, and in response he ran and became one of the most notorious mob bosses in the world. Sakura was convinced, the only evidence that police had found was the Uchiha symbol that had been drawn in blood on the living room wall of her house and that made the youngest Uchiha guilty. But that was enough for her. She wanted vengeance, and she would get it via the young Uchiha.

Her plan was to make him trust her, take her in, even possibly fall for her, but then when the moment was right, she would take it all away. She would betray him, hurt him, and kill him. He would suffer and feel the pain she felt every day of her life. Sakura made up her mind at that moment that nobody could love an evil man; nobody could love a murder of the innocent.

The next morning Sakura awoke early, far earlier than she should have. She didn't even know what had woken her, it was just one of those mornings where once she was awake, she was awake and wouldn't be able to return to the land of dreams. Today, was the day she was told that the Uchiha could be found somewhere in town. Where she did not know, but she was determined to find him; just find him, that's all she wanted. She wouldn't kill him today.

So she rolled out of bed and dressed quietly making no noise that would wake anyone else, namely Orochimaru who always knew when she was moving around in the compound. She wanted to walk out in the city while it was still nice, while the morning air didn't smell of the hustle and bustle of people trying to get to work. She slipped out like the proverbial snake in the grass out to the city where the streets were empty and the sun was only half way into the sky.

She sighed as she breathed in deeply the morning air. She locked her hands behind her back and tilted her face upward as if accepting the first rays of morning sunshine. Walking down the street first thing in the morning was the best feeling in the world to her, it was relaxing, and it made her forget of her worries in the world, at least for a little while. As her mind wondered she didn't realize someone else was also in the street. Without much warning she slammed right into someone's back, knocking the air out of her lungs as she lost her balance and toppled backwards.

"What the hell," she swore in frustration having not expected another soul to be wandering the streets this early.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of having your nose halfway up in the air," a gruff voice replied more annoyed than anything that he had been nearly stepped on by the stupid girl who didn't know how to walk in a street.

"Well maybe you shouldn't just stop in the middle of the street," Sakura grumbled back as she lifted herself off the ground and dusted off a few specks of dirt. She looked up to meet the face of the man who had sent her backwards and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Dark hair was spiked back, black eyes gazed at her with disdain, his shirt was half open exposing a well-muscled body beneath it, and a purple corded belt kept his black pants around his waist. On his back he carried a simple sword which Sakura didn't doubt he knew how to use well. She knew this face from pictures only. This was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke; the one she had planned to find later in the day and kill within the days that would follow. Just her luck running into her target; now she looked weak and useless in his eyes. There was no acknowledgement that he knew who she was. None whatsoever of knowing he was the one who was responsible for taking away her family.

"And who might I have the pleasure of meeting," she asked him.

"Why would you care," he nearly spat at her.

"Well I'd like to apologize by name to the person who I ran into. However, it doesn't look like I'll be able to do so, so I'll just continue on my way." Sakura walked around the Uchiha as though to continue on her walk. She didn't look back until he spoke.

"The name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

Sakura stopped, turned to face him and nodded her head, "My apologies Mr. Uchiha for the inconvenience. I'll pay attention to where I'm walking from now on," with that she turned back around and continued to walk once more, perfectly aware of his stunned features. He started to follow her.

"You do know who I am, right," he asked suspiciously.

"Well considering you just told me Mr. Uchiha, yes I do know," she laughed at his question, playing off the fact she knew he was an accused criminal.

"Most people wouldn't be so polite to me after some of the things I've done," he said as he followed her, his guard up.

"Well I hold no grudge against you Mr. Uchiha," she scoffed inwardly, of course that was a lie. "I know exactly who you are, I've heard the stories but I've done nothing to bring forth the wrath of the Uchiha so I'm not worried."

He quickened his pace and stepped in her path. "Excuse me Mr. Uchiha, but I do have a destination, perhaps you would like to step out of my way," she lowered her voice to match the seriousness of her attitude.

"What is your name," he asked.

"Why should I tell you Mr. Uchiha? We may never meet again."

"I'm sure we shall, but I'd like to know your name so when I see you again, I can call you by it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath Mr. Uchiha. I doubt we shall see each other again after this," another lie, she thought. It was her intention to see him again.

"Sasuke, call me Sasuke," he said, still standing in her path.

"Fine, Sasuke. Since you seem insistent on delaying my morning walk, you can call me Sakura."

"Sakura, we will see each other again," he said as he stepped out of her way.

"Only if you're lucky, Sasuke," and with that she continued on her way, knowing the mouse was in the trap and the snake was on the hunt.


	5. The Game

Chapter 5: The Game

Sakura went flying back into the compound top speed, rushing past servants and flunkies who worked for Orochimaru. She had to find said snake charmer, and she needed to find him now. She found him in his office, pacing around as though he was confused.

"Master," she rushed into the office and slammed the door behind her. She tried to catch her breath so she could speak.

"What is it Sakura, I'm busy trying to put this stuff about the Uchiha together," he was in a foul mood. She could tell.

"But I found him."

"Who?"

"The Uchiha," Orochimaru stopped pacing at her words.

"Where," he questioned.

"In the city; I went out this morning and literally ran into him. He is already walking the streets of the city and I know he is hoping to run into me again."

"How do you know, Sakura," Orochimaru asked, watching her excitement grow. She was eager he could tell, but why hadn't she already done the job?

"I saw that look in his eye. The same look men give me when I seduce them. He wants me to come around again. I'm going to kill him, but I'm going to play with him first. I'm going to destroy him, but I want him to trust me first."

"So what do you plan to do to make all this happen Sakura," Orochimaru asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Whatever it takes," she replied.

"Good answer, I have it on good authority that he will be visiting the bar tonight. If you show up, you might just get your chance to ensnare him in a trap."

Sakura bowed to her master. "Then that is where I shall go tonight. I will complete my mission."

The bar was like any other. People came in, grabbed a drink, slid a quarter into the jukebox and listened to the latest hits. Some people did shots; others took long drags of whiskey or beer. Sasuke Uchiha sat at a table in the corner, a half drunken beer in the center. He had come here for no particular reason, but a beer had sounded good. Halfway through it he realized it wasn't what he wanted. The beer wasn't satisfying him at this moment. Neither was the music or the people who thought they were dancing in between, and some on, the tables. It was amazing what a little alcohol could do to some people.

The little pink haired girl was on his mind. He didn't want to think of her but her nonchalant comment of not caring who he was had stuck with him. She wasn't afraid of someone who was an accused criminal on the run. She didn't even blink when he told her his name. She had admitted she knew who he was, he was legendary after all, but she hadn't cared. She had just continued on her way. Sasuke admitted to himself she was an odd character, not just by looks but by attitude. She was pretty but he doubted there was much behind that. She had a little fire within her but he doubted she knew how to use it. She was weak he decided. A porcelain doll who would quickly break if handled too roughly. However, through all his thought Sasuke knew he was hoping to find her again. He wanted to find out more about her, about this little doll that may have more than just porcelain skin.

A breaking of a glass caught his attention. Stupid drunkard he was sure. Whoever it was had probably had a few too many and toppled over. People could be predictable he knew this well. Give the one indulgence and they keep coming back for more to satiate their thirst.

It surprised Sasuke when he saw a little flash of pink. He leaned his head slightly to peer around the multiple bodies starting to form a circle around the pink haired girl who was the current subject of his thoughts. She was even prettier now with her hair pulled into a half up half down do and black eyeliner highlighting her vivid green eyes. She wore a red top that tied around her neck showing off curves that he hadn't noticed. But then again, he never did pay much attention to the female body. He always assumed women were the same and that they all used what that had just for pleasure. He turned his attention to her again, she also worn dark jeans that showed off her hips and long legs. She had on sexy heels that added only an inch of height to her figure. That's when he let his eyes travel back up her body and noticed the scowl on her face.

"Get lost," he could hear her command from across the room. He watched her pick up a glass and throw it across the room at a man who was obviously drunk and obviously hitting on her much to her disdain.

"A pretty lady like you, why would I give up a chance to get close," the man said trying to close the gap between himself and Sakura. Sasuke watched as the man tried to be appealing to the young girl, and simply failed to be so.

"Because I'm not interested in a disgusting piece of shit like you," Sakura's voice held so much warning that Sasuke could feel the murderous intent. Apparently there was more to this girl than what he thought. The man once again tried to approach and this time was able to get close enough to wrap his arms around Sakura despite her desperate squirming to get away.

"You should be interested in me, I can make you see stars," he was slimy and smelled of booze. It made Sakura's stomach flip over itself again and again.

"If the girl says to get away, you should listen. Respect for a young woman would get you farther than trying to force her," Sasuke had by now pushed his way through the throng of people and towards Sakura and the older man.

"Get out of here, you know nothing about women," the old drunk sneered.

"Sasuke, I can take care of this," Sakura said, even though her face was obviously shocked at the fact that Sasuke had shown up. Inside her head, well, her plan was already in motion. She knew Sasuke was here and she knew the old man would hit on her. If she played damsel in distress, no doubt she might be able to get Sasuke to come over to her.

"Sakura, I doubt it but the looks of things," Sasuke crossed his arms and let a smug smirk cross his features. Sakura struggled against the man who still held her in a vice like grip.

"I'll get him off, just you watch," she stated as she thrashed against him with little to no luck in removing him from herself. He was stronger than she thought but she couldn't risk actually hurting him, she needed Sasuke to think she was weak. The weaker he thought she was the less likely he'd be to think she could take him down.

"Oh I'll watch," Sasuke chuckled at her stubbornness. He had to hand it to her, she had more fire than what he thought but she was still a little doll to him. He could tell by her struggles she would never be able to get away from the older man, but he wasn't going to step in a rescue her without her asking him. He wanted her to admit she needed him, even if it was only for a split second.

Sakura struggled but not hard enough to ever hurt the man she had purposely seduced outside the bar. He had appeared to be going home when she arrived but being drunk and maybe a little too pleased with attractive women; this man had been perfect bait in her plan. She met eyes with Sasuke who stood across from her, watching as he said she would, she begged him with her eyes, showing that she did need his help. He just laughed once and turned his head away from her.

"Sadistic bastard," she muttered, knowing he could hear her.

"Just ask, that's all you need to do," he said still with that annoying smirk on his face. He was playing with her now, she knew it. But she could handle a little bit of fun.

"Please Sasuke, I need your help," she put a begging tone into her voice. Without hesitation he quickly torn the man by the back of his shirt from her, wrapped an arm around her and led her from the bar.

Once outside he let her go, satisfied nobody was going to try anything. He heard her sigh to herself, "Thank you," she muttered in defeat.

"Well you didn't seem like you could handle yourself."

"I am perfectly capable; he just wasn't what I expected to deal with tonight. I just wanted one drink, just one, to settle the nerves and stress of the day. Apparently I can't even enjoy that."

"What are you talking about you annoying woman," he scoffed.

"I'm not annoying," she said defensively. "I work all day and alcohol calms the nerves at the end of a long day. I'm just sick and tired of being hit on and tried to take advantage of. It's ridiculous. It does amaze me that you don't seem taken with me, Sasuke. It's not the normal reaction I get from a man."

"I know how to control myself. Besides, you're not my type. I don't go for the weak, can't take care of themselves, annoying, girls," Sasuke stated, not even looking at Sakura.

Sakura, finding perfect opportunity, spun on her heel to face the infamous Uchiha, causing him to stop in his tracks. She stepped closer to him, there was but a few inches between their bodies. Sasuke could feel the heat that radiated from her body. "So you don't find me alluring whatsoever," Sakura asked in a husky, sexy tone.

"I'll admit you're pretty, but that's all there is, a pretty face," Sasuke stated, looking down at the shorter girl who was closing the space in between them.

"How would you know? You barely know me. I'm full of surprises," Sakura whispered.

"Care to show me," Sasuke said, playing her game with her. He was finding out there was more to her than meets the eye, she truly was a temptress.

"Not now Uchiha. But I can guarantee, you'll want me to," said Sakura. With that she backed away from him and ran off into the night, leaving the Uchiha to watch her back.


	6. Trapped

Chapter 6: Trapped

"You need to stop playing around Sakura! Eliminate him," Orochimaru was furious. A week the Uchiha had been within the city and numerous times Sakura had entranced him, always leaving right when she had him in her clutches to kill him. "You're wasting time! He won't stay here forever. You're twisted vision of vengeance is becoming clouded. You have found a new toy and you insist on playing with it forever and ignoring the rest of your duties."

"I will kill him, when I'm ready Master. I mean no disrespect, but this is my mission. I intend to perform it as I wish," Sakura's words were brave and way out of line, but considering it was only her and Orochimaru, she felt safe. Ultimately, she shouldn't have. She didn't see him as an evil man who took down other evil men. She didn't see him as a killer. She saw him as her Master who would protect her. She was wrong. It had taken all of two seconds after her very bold comment for her to be pinned up against a wall with her throat in his hand.

"You'd be wise to follow orders Sakura. You may be higher up in ranking than the other females here, but you still answer to me. Don't forget that," Orochimaru's aura was red, hungry for blood, hungry for pain.

"Please, Master," Sakura choked on air as she tried to pry his fingers from around her neck, "Release me, I didn't mean to disobey you."

Orochimaru let her drop to the floor. Her butt hit the ground with a thump and she gasped to refill her lungs with the precious oxygen they now lacked. "You don't understand Sakura. This Uchiha is a threat to us. There is so much you don't know and that is why you must eliminate him without any more delay," said Orochimaru as he paced along the room with his hands behind his back, he didn't even glance at Sakura's crumpled body as she pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to put more space between her and her master.

"Master, why is he such a threat? He is nobody. He has no followers," Sakura bowed her head in respect for her Master as she searched for answers.

"He is a threat to everything I have created. How do you think I know so much about him? How do you think I can track him so easily? Why do you think I want you to kill him?" Orochimaru was an endless string of questions that Sakura didn't know how to answer. She had no idea what he was getting at, he was making no sense even to her and she was always one who could understand him. "I was one of his teachers," Orochimaru said suddenly.

Sakura gasped. That man, the Uchiha, who was so strong, so careful, so calculating, was a former student of her Master. Now it made sense why her Master was always on edge when it came to the topic of the Uchiha. Now she understood the severity of the task that she had been assigned; she also understood that this mission, that she had waited for, for so long, wasn't even for her. It was still for Orochimaru.

"You've been using me all this time," she stated. "You knew he was the one who took my family, you knew I'd want revenge. You've molded me into what you wanted so I'd kill him but none of it is for my satisfaction! It's still all for you," Sakura was hysterical. The man she had trusted with her life had been using her for years.

"Of course I knew. It's easy enough to read you. And it's easy enough to make you do my bidding. Even now, in your anger at me, you still want him dead. Even though you know that this was planned from the very beginning, you'll still kill him. You've been too focused on this for so long that you must complete your goal. You make it too easy Sakura. You've always been mine, and you always will be." Orochimaru gave his speech, never looking away from the shocked and hurt girl across the way. He had taken away her life, her virginity, and used her, but he felt no remorse. "You will complete your mission Sakura. One way or another, now go." Orochimaru dismissed her from the room and turned his back on the young girl.

Sakura went racing out from the compound; she wanted to get as far away as possible. She wanted to run from Orochimaru, her life, everything she knew, all in hopes that she could go back to before all this had happened. It certainly didn't help her situation when she ran into the one person she didn't want to see. Sasuke had been out in the street again and she had been running right towards him without ever knowing it.

He caught her right as she ran into him, she barely comprehended it was him in front of her. "Sakura, what's going on," he asked her. Over the past week he had seen her many times, each time she was always happy. She had grown on him; she was still a little doll to him but no so annoying. The happiness was gone from her now, he could see that much. She was on the verge of tears. He scooped her up into his arms and took her back to where he was staying.

Sakura sat in a chair within a small living room. Sasuke had apparently rented out a small apartment while he was in this part of the country. It was simple, living room, single bedroom, tiny kitchen. It looked like a motel to Sakura. One of those that you only intend to stay in for one night, but Sasuke had apparently made it home with full furnishings. Said man stood across from her. He simply stared, trying to read her now blank and lost in thought face. She hadn't said a word since he brought her to his home. She hadn't even looked at him. He knew something was extremely wrong, but what he couldn't figure out.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

"Why would you care Uchiha? You don't even know me well," Sakura snapped.

"Maybe I can help," said Sasuke, watching what he said as he heard Sakura's tone which was colder than ice.

"You can do nothing to help," she said under her breath. "It's your entire fault anyway."

"What did I do Sakura," he asked.

Without warning Sakura leapt from her seat and tackled the Uchiha to the ground. She allowed all of her body weight to keep him down, using her knees to pin his hands and her hips his legs. From underneath her shorts she pulled out a concealed knife. Sharpened to a very dagger-like point with a serrated edge, her weapon would cut any piece of skin to ribbons in seconds. Sasuke immediately tried to toss the young girl off of him with his body but found it harder to move. With her on top of him he could feel she was very muscled. She was stronger than she looked and she intended to use it.

"Sakura what are you doing," he yelled.

"What I should have done forever ago! You took everything from me! You took my family! My mother, my father, my baby sister! Do you remember? Remember how you slit my mother's throat; remember how you decapitated my father? Remember how you choked the life out of an innocent, scared, defenseless five year old? Huh? Do you remember their pain, their screams, their begging to let them live? How could you? You're a cold heartless man and you don't deserve to live!" She tried to bring down her blade into his chest but his movements where causing her to lose her balance. He was able to wiggle out from beneath the angry girl and pin her down tearing the knife from her hand and tossing it to the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about? I've never killed a family! Sure I've killed thieves and villains but that's what I do as a Shinobi! I'd never hurt a family let alone a small child," Sasuke tried to hold Sakura still as she thrashed.

"You son of a bitch; stop lying to me! I know it was you!"

"Who told you it was me? What proof was there?"

"Orochimaru," Sakura stated.

"You're working for Orochimaru," Sasuke questioned surprised.

"Don't think I don't know! I know you trained under him too! I know you killed my family! It was your symbol drawn in their blood on the wall!"

"Sakura, listen, listen to me please." Sasuke begged her to listen, even for a moment.

"Why should I," Sakura tried to kick Sasuke off of her.

"Orochimaru lies, don't you know this? I now know what you're talking about. You're Sakura Haruno; your family name was all over the news for weeks. It wasn't me who took out your family, it was Orochimaru. I remember him wanting to take out the family who had testified against him years ago. It was probably before you were born, before I was born, back when your parents were young. The Haruno's had witnessed him kill a man outside of a club and had turned him in. Only he would bear a grudge so deadly that it would lead to him massacring your family like that. I remember him telling me it was my mission to take out people who had betrayed him. At the time I was loyal just like you, but when I found out that would include killing a child, I left. I deserted Orochimaru and he has been hunting me since then."

Sakura had long since stopped fighting beneath him. She had learned Orochimaru lied. She knew there was little evidence connecting the Uchiha to the murder. But this couldn't be true. Her Master had used her; he couldn't have been responsible for the massacre of her family too.

"No…no…no, it just can't be. I've spent years training and working towards the day where I'd find you so I could kill you! This can't be true," Sakura's hysterics began.

"Sakura, look at me. Look into my eyes. Is there any sign of deceit? Any sign of lies?"

Sakura looked at him, she stared right into those charcoal eyes and for once in her life she saw something there. Something she had read about only in stories, only heard about through the grape vine. There was true emotion there. It could have been caring, it could have been sympathy, it could have been love. She didn't really know, but what she did know is her heartbeat was faster, her face was flushed but not from crying. She knew where her feelings were going. Within a week she had fallen for the Uchiha. All of her little games with him, all of her flirting, without realizing it had been real. She had fallen in love with the Uchiha, and he too was entranced with her.


End file.
